


Questions and no answers

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Rain, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Set in the 2014 Formula One season. Sebastian Vettel gets caught in the downpour at the Silverstone circuit. His friend at a rival garage, Kimi Raikkonen lends him some clothes and Sebastian begins questioning him about the team, which confuses Kimi....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Sebastian announces his move to Ferrari and being Kimi's teammate. I just wrote this on the fly on the prompt about weather.

Sebastian knew he shouldn't have run out of the garage without his umbrella.

Within seconds he was soaking wet, the rainstorm that had hit Silverstone being unrelenting in it's downpour.

Sebastian could already feel himself shivering as he raced across the pitlane and towards the race control box.

Charlie had been surprised to see Sebastian and even more surprised to see his headphones in Sebastian's hands.

"You forgot these." Sebastian said, handing the headphones to Charlie, "you left them in the Red Bull garage."

Charlie flashed Sebastian a grateful smile, "thank you, Sebastian. I think you'd better go back to your garage now though. You look cold." Charlie looked pointedly at Sebastian's soaking wet clothes.

"I'm going back now." Sebastian promised, his teeth chattering.

Charlie gave him a concerned look. "You go back and get dry, we can't have our Champion with a cold."

At this Sebastian's smile faded, once again reminded of his points lead fading under the Mercedes dominance, but he still smiled warmly at Charlie.

"Thank you, I hope this rain clears up!" Sebastian answers as he moves away from the control box and back to the pitlane.

As Sebastian runs along the garages, the rain stinging his eyes, he fails to see the person stepping out of their garage until his arm is caught by them.

Sebastian pulls to a stop and turns to glare at the person, but finds it's only Kimi.

A Kimi who is glaring at him.

"You, get in here." Kimi tells Sebastian, dragging him into the Ferrari garage.

"But..this is not my team?" Sebastian asks as Kimi merely moves passed his stunned mechanics and leads Sebastian to his cool down room.

Kimi opens the door and pushes Sebastian inside before shutting the door behind him.

"Get your clothes off." Kimi orders.

Sebastian raises his eyebrow.

"Not like that." Kimi sighs. "You're soaked through, take your clothes off."

Sebastian does as he is asked and strips in front of Kimi, who barely bothers to look away.

When Sebastian is left just down to his boxers, Kimi grabs the wet clothes and leaves the room. When he comes back he's holding some Ferrari clothing and he throws it at Sebastian.

"Your clothes are being dried, wear this for now." Kimi tells him.

Sebastian looks down at the articles of clothing and frowns, "But this is Ferrari? I'm not on your team."

Kimi rolls his eyes, "it does not matter. Just wear them. They're mine anyway."

"You sure I will fit in them?" Sebastian asks with a smirk.

"You're about my size." Kimi says with a shrug.

Sebastian holds the clothes out in front of him to find a Ferrari teamshirt and a pair of trousers. "I'm not sure the trousers will fit me..."

"Then don't wear them, just put the t-shirt on." Kimi tells him, holding his hand out to take the trousers.

Sebastian hands him the trousers and then gets into the shirt Kimi had given him. It's a little small on him, but it fits. Sebastian looks up at Kimi and smiles, "how do I look?"

Kimi looks Sebastian up and down and feels something flutter in his stomach at the sight of Sebastian in his clothing. "Red looks good on you."

Sebastian looks at Kimi intently, "Do you think so?"

"Yes." Kimi says with a nod.

"Do I look like your teammate?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, in a way." Kimi replies.

There's a pause before Sebastian asks, "would you want me to be your teammate?"

"If you think I'm moving to Red Bull, you've got another thing coming." Kimi answers, wondering what all these questions were about.

"No I mean..what if I joined you, at Ferrari?" Sebastian asks.

Kimi looks at him a second before answering. "I think I would like that."

Sebastian smiles at him. "I'd like that too."

"It won't happen though..." Kimi says with a sigh, "Ferrari love Fernando."

"Hmmm." Sebastian answers, biting at his lip.

"Wait, do you know something I don't know?" Kimi wonders, watching Sebastian closely.

"No? I don't know anything!" Sebastian denies, but there's something in his eyes that Kimi cannot place.

"There's something you're not telling me..." Kimi tells him accusingly, but Sebastian merely shrugs.

"I don't know anything." Sebastian holds up his hands, "I promise you."

Kimi doesn't believe him, not one little bit.

Sadly, before Kimi can question Sebastian further, a Ferrari crew member knocks on the door and Kimi opens it to find Sebastian's clothes almost thrown at him.

Kimi hands Sebastian his clothes, not looking him in the eye.

Kimi doesn't know how to feel, there's clearly something going on with Sebastian. Something he won't tell him. Kimi doesn't like it, He was never really one for keeping secrets.

Sebastian seems to sense the sudden shift in mood as he pauses as he's getting dressed. "Kimi, we're okay aren't we?"

Kimi turns to look at him and nods, "Yes." he says shortly.

Sebastian frowns at him. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Sure." Kimi replies, "that's why you keep asking about Ferrari. I think you should go."

Sebastian looks at him open mouthed, not used to Kimi being like this with him, but quickly gets himself back in his own team gear and makes a move towards the door.

Before Sebastian leaves though, he turns to look back at Kimi.

"I didn't think you'd ever give me the cold shoulder." Sebastian says sadly, before he turns around and leaves, exiting from the Ferrari garage and back into the storm outside.

Leaving Kimi standing in the doorway of his cool down room, stunned at Sebastian's parting remark.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested conclusion to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, part two for this story. I tried to keep the weather theme here and add some symbolism.

Kimi doesn't speak to Sebastian for the rest of that race weekend. He get's caught up in trying to secure some points for Ferrari, the team having not done well in the past couple of races.

The thing is, Kimi doesn't have that many friends in Formula One and the ones he does have he believes he should have a certain amount of trust and respect from.

Kimi knows Sebastian does trust and respect him of course, but something just doesn't sit right in Kimi's guts about how secretive Sebastian has suddenly become.

Silly season has started of course and rumours have begun to fly around the circuit like the plague. None of them mentioned a potential team move for Sebastian.

So why had Sebastian hinted so strongly at it? And why mention it at all if it wasn't true?

In his heart of hearts, Kimi did want it to be true, but he just hated that Sebastian didn't outright tell him and just opted to mess with his head instead.

* * *

 

The next race weekend was in Spain. The Spanish track had recently had a heatwave and Kimi was certainty feeling the warmth of the sun through the layers of his race suit.

Sweat poured off of him in waves and he almost drained his water bottle dry to keep cool.

Spain was usually hot, but never this hot.

Sebastian had attempted to speak to Kimi during the Thursday press conference, but the Finn had turned away from him. Kimi wasn't sure he wanted to get into all this just before a race. He needed focus, not distractions.

Kimi also tried to pretend he didn't see the look of sadness wash over Sebastian's face as Kimi kept ignoring him.

The next time Sebastian tried to approach Kimi, it was during Free Practice and Kimi was walking past the garages with his helmet in hand.

He didn't expect Sebastian to yank him into the Red Bull garage or drag him to his cool down room.

Once inside, Sebastian stood in front of the door blocking Kimi's escape.

Sebastian looks at Kimi, sadness and worry glistening in his eyes, "Kimi, we need to talk."

Kimi folds his arms and sits on the massage bed, not looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Fine, this is fine. Look can I please tell you what I should have told you in the first place? Please just let me get this off of my chest."

Kimi glances at him, curious, and Sebastian takes it as the sign to continue.

"Kimi..what I said to you in the garage, that was unfair of me. I told you something no one was supposed to know yet and by revealing some of it, I let you into something that wasn't finalised. It was awful of me and I realise you don't like secrets. I'm sorry." Sebastian looks at Kimi pleadingly.

Kimi looks at Sebastian and sighs, "Seb, you've known me for a long time. I just didn't like you keeping anything from me. I wouldn't do it to you, and what you told me had been huge...I just didn't know how to react."

Sebastian sighs and sits next to Kimi on the bed, pressing as close to him as he could get. Kimi can feel there is something building but he's not sure what it is exactly.

Sebastian is silent for a few minutes before he replies, "I should not have told you anything. I'm sorry I messed everything up."

Kimi looks at Sebastian and lightly nudges him, "You haven't ruined anything. I was just hurt. Don't do that again, okay? I cherish what we have and I just don't like secrets getting into the way."

Sebastian gives him a soft smile and rests his head on Kimi's shoulder, sighing softly. "I still need to tell you the truth."

"Hmm?" Kimi asks softly, his chin on Sebastian's head.

"I-what I said that day in the garage is true. I'm not going to pretend it's not true anymore and besides you know enough already." Sebastian moves away from Kimi and looks at him. "Kimi I'm moving to Ferrari next season."

Kimi pauses and doesn't say anything for a few seconds and Sebastian worries he's messed everything up, but then Kimi just wordlessly pulls him into a hug.

Sebastian hugs Kimi tightly, burying his face in his neck.

Kimi is the first to pull away and when he looks at Sebastian, he's smiling. "You're really joining the team?"

Sebastian nods. "I am, but it hasn't been finalised yet. I'll have a better confirmation by the end of the season." Sebastian looks down, "I'm sorry I got a little bit excited when I was in your garage that day. I've always wanted to join Ferrari and suddenly I was in the garage wearing a team shirt and the dream came alive for me a little bit."

Kimi shakes his head and gently tips Sebastian's chin up.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kimi asks him as he kisses Sebastian softly.

When they part Kimi looks at Sebastian seriously, "Just don't mess with me like that again, okay?"

"Okay." Sebastian says softly, aware of how his little accidental announcement had confused Kimi and messed with his emotions. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Kimi smiles and kisses Sebastian again, excitement shining in his eyes, "You're going to be my teammate!"

Sebastian grins happily at him and suddenly Kimi knows everything is okay between them once again.

* * *

 

When Sebastian and Kimi leave the garage, the sun shining down on the track doesn't seem so hot anymore.

Kimi can feel a sudden shift in the air, one that could possibly be for the better.

As Kimi makes his way back to his garage, he pictures Sebastian in red and smiles to himself.

Yeah the future was looking pretty good, especially if Sebastian was going to be at his side more and with no more secrets between them.

Everything was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
